


Bad Boy

by the_rck



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young assassins at play.</p><p>Written for a prompt requesting that Omi be spanked for being a bad boy. Includes age play and bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is called 'Kink Meme Fic II' on my website.
> 
> Written for the [Weiss Kreuz Anonymous Kink Meme](http://toxictattoo.livejournal.com/584413.html).
> 
> Age play, bondage, spanking. Unbeta'd. Omi is seventeen.

Omi huddled in the closet. He didn't bother to try the door. It was locked. They wouldn't forget a detail like that. _Even if I could break out through the wall if I wanted to. _ He considered doing that, for just a moment. _That would make the... punishment... worse and bring it sooner. _ He rubbed himself through his pants. _I might come now, just thinking about it._ He pushed on his cock then deliberately moved his hand away. _Just enough. No more._ He bit his lip to keep from moaning. _But breaking the wall is out. We'd have to _fix_ it later. That or explain the hole in the briefing room wall the next time Manx comes by._

He counted slowly, allowing himself to grind his cock against his hand once every fifteen seconds. _If I could be sure it would be Yohji, I'd go ahead. He'd just laugh and play with me until I'm hard again. But it might be Aya this time. If I'm... messy, he'll spank me harder._ Omi groaned. _A plus, but that's all he'd do. If I can't wait for him, he won't punish it-- much-- but he also won't reward it by staying longer._

Omi had no idea how Yohji and Aya decided whose turn it was to play with him. _And probably whose turn it is to watch. I've never found tapes, but I'm sure they exist. The room's wired for it, after all._ He grinned in the darkness. _What the hell did Kritiker think we'd do with an interrogation room? Weiss is a lethal unit. We don't take prisoners or--_ He swallowed hard, his cock starting to lose interest in the proceedings. He knew-- they all knew-- that some day they might use the room for something other than games with each other, that the dark beast unfortunate enough to enter it alive wouldn't be coming out except in easy to dispose of pieces.

Annoyed at himself for losing the mood, Omi pulled his knees up against his chest. _Maybe they were building for the future. They might base another unit here some day. Or maybe they expected exactly this. Sex and young assassins is risky._ He gave his crotch a half-hearted rub then took a deep breath.

_Right. Back into the fantasy... I'm a bad boy. Sex and booze and running wild. I've been turned over to a supposed specialist in discipline to learn better. Oh, yes._ A curling tension in his belly told him that the scenario still had strength. _He's bigger than me and stronger than me. I can't get away. Maybe a tracker on me? Sure. He could do_ anything_. Yeah. Will it be Yohji or Aya?_ The only thing he knew was that it wouldn't be Ken. Anything remotely resembling age play squicked Ken. _Have to play something he likes soon. Just not now... How long is he going to keep me waiting?_

Eventually, the closet door opened. Omi tried to protect his eyes with one arm. The light coming through the doorway was too bright for him to be sure who had come for him. A powerful hand pulled him up and out by his shirt, pulling him up against a hard chest then shoving him toward the interrogation room.

A deep breath told Omi who'd come this time. _No stink of cigarettes. Aya. Thank god I didn't come._ He stumbled forward, playing up his physical weakness. _Never mind that any of us could kill someone in a situation like this._ A small squeak of laughter escaped him. _Oh, dear. He's going to make me pay for that._ The prospect simply made him harder.

Aya gave another shove to send Omi fully through the doorway. "So discipline is funny, brat?"

Omi fell to the floor and curled his body defensively. _This isn't the first time I've been here. I'm supposed to know what's coming._

"Up."

Omi felt his body jump at the firm, definite click as Aya pulled the door closed. "I didn't _do_ anything," he protested.

Aya grabbed Omi's hair and pulled. "Up."

Omi reluctantly pushed himself to his feet. Once there, he glared sullenly at Aya.

"Pants off." Aya hesitated, studying Omi. "Shirt, too. Then bend over the table. Brace yourself with your arms."

Omi's hands shook as he undressed. He didn't look directly at Aya, merely noted that Aya's attention stayed on him.

When Omi's half-hard cock came out, Aya laughed. "You're a slut, boy. I'm not sure I can break you of that."

Omi felt himself redden. He looked at the floor as he removed his shirt. When he was completely naked, he walked slowly to the table, putting a little extra movement into his step to show off his ass. He bent over, taking care to make sure that his cock wouldn't get crushed against the table if Aya's blows pushed him further forward. _And they will._ Omi's suppressed anticipation hummed in his throat.

Aya leaned over Omi, checking his position. He made a couple of minute adjustments then ran his hands over Omi's ass. "You're going to become very familiar with this room, brat. We'll end each day with a spanking, just so you remember why you're here. If you've been good, it'll be over soon enough. If you haven't..." He slapped Omi's ass.

Omi jumped even though the blow had been more sound than pain. "But I didn't _do_ anything!" he protested again.

Aya laughed. "You've got years of bad behavior to make up for. I'm very selective, you know. I only take the really bad boys." His fingers crept into the crack of Omi's ass. "The last chance boys." He leaned low and breathed on the back of Omi's neck. "The ones like you who deserve everything I'm going to do."

Omi's breathing hitched audibly, but that was okay. That could be a sound of fear as much as a sound of pleasure. "Please..." he whispered. He tried to push himself up off the table, but Aya's hand on the back of his neck stopped him.

"I'm only planning to use my hand. This time. Unless you're particularly bad...?"

Omi bit his lip and shook his head. _Oh, but I want to be._ He wasn't sure if he'd ever get Aya to use more than his hand. Yohji would sometimes, but Aya had different limits.

Aya put a hand along Omi's jaw and turned his head so that their eyes met. He studied Omi's face for a moment then leaned in and kissed him hard.

_Probably making sure I'm really all right. Silly of him. It's early, and I'm not stupid enough to forget my safeword. Or his._ Omi returned the kiss with passion, not caring that it wasn't in his role. He nibbled Aya's lower lip then ran his tongue over the same area. _Want this. Want you. Yes._

When Aya pulled away, he didn't say anything about the kiss. He merely stepped away. Then he pulled a chair close and sat. "Do I need to restrain you? Be honest. If you break posture or try to run, I'll punish you."

Omi swallowed hard. He licked his lips. "I--" His voice broke. "Please." He couldn't quite separate anticipation and terror. "I don't know." He tried to sound as young as he could. He risked looking back at Aya. "Please."

Aya caressed Omi's ass. "I'll bind you then."

Omi closed his eyes so that he could listen better as Aya went to retrieve the restraints he was going to use. _Hurry. Please hurry. I don't want to wait. Except... It's going to _hurt_. I'm going to cry. But it feels good, too, and he'll fuck me hard afterwards. Maybe more than once. Or maybe have me suck him off._ Omi shuddered in anticipation.

Aya fastened wide, soft cuffs around Omi's ankles then attached a spreader bar to the cuffs. "You won't be able to run with this."

_No, I won't. Good thing I don't want to._ Omi felt a tug on his ankles as Aya tethered the bar to the table and then tethered each ankle in turn to a table leg. He choked on a moan of pleasure as Aya took a second to grasp and caress his cock. _Oh, yeah! More of that please._

Instead, Aya sat again. He struck Omi's ass hard then struck again, driving Omi's body forward into the table.

As he felt the table drive into his belly, Omi spared a moment to be grateful he'd taken care to keep his cock out of the way. _Aya wouldn't stop now for anything but my safeword, and I don't want to stop. Maybe... Maybe next time, I'll make sure it's caught. What would that feel like? Could I take it?_ He let a cry escape as another blow rocked him forward.

The flat of Aya's hand came down on Omi's ass over and over again. "Regretting anything, brat?" he asked.

Omi gasped, bit his arm and didn't answer.

Aya reached around with one hand and started rubbing Omi's cock with one hand even as his other hand continued the spanking. "It's too late for regrets anyway. Much too late." He was breathing hard. His thumb ran over the head of Omi's cock.

_Not yet. Not yet._ Omi held his breath, trying to keep from coming. He twisted his hips, rubbing his cock against Aya's hand. _Not yet. I'm not even crying yet._ He whimpered. His body wasn't listening, and two more sharp blows to his ass brought orgasm. He gasped and collapsed onto the table as he spilled himself over Aya's hand.

Aya didn't pause the spanking as Omi trembled. He wiped his wet hand on Omi's leg. "Pathetic," he said. "You'll have to learn endurance." He struck again then trailed his still damp other hand gently along Omi's spine.

The juxtaposition of pain and tenderness coming so close on the heels of his orgasm undid Omi. He couldn't stop the tears that trickled from his eyes, couldn't silence the sob starting in his chest.

Aya stood. The next slap across Omi's ass carried extra force. "Crying?" Aya's tone was vicious. "You're not entitled to tears. They're for the injured and the penitent. You've caused too many tears yourself to qualify as either."

Omi writhed and cried out, trying to escape from the harshness of the words and the increasing pain in his ass. Tears flowed down his cheeks, and his nose started to run. He sobbed and shuddered through at least a dozen more blows before Aya stopped and ran his hands over Omi's aching ass.

"I'm going to fuck you now, boy." Aya's hands parted the cheeks of Omi's ass. "The spanking was for you. Now I get something for my trouble." His hands squeezed. "Not that we're done. You have a long way to go."

_Thank god for that,_ Omi thought as Aya pressed lube slicked fingers inside him. _I'm not sure I ever want it to be over._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Spare the Rod (The Social Reinforcement Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88964) by [inksheddings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings)




End file.
